Gundam Wing The Everlasting Story
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: One pilot encounters a person from his past he thought he'd never see again.. Written in '99 or so, so it's pretty old. Please R&R.
1. Just Don't Die

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: This was my first Gundam Wing fan-fic, and it was written about a year and a half to two years ago, as will be stated in the disclaimer. The original copy of this was on Creative Writer 2, so now, December 2001, I decided to re-write it for posting on FanFiction.net. This is a mystery/Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance fic (jeez what a lot of genres!) and it's rated PG-13, for violence and some cursing. Anyway, don't blame me if this fic isn't "up to par" with the rest of my fics- it's very, VERY old. Um, it may seem it, but there isn't any yaoi in this AT ALL. Sorry, but Quatre and Trowa are best friends, in my opinion, anyway. So those scenes with Quatre and Trowa, well, they're best friends, so what did you expect? BTW, I don't know if the bomb part is accurate, I just made it up, so don't take my word on that. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Gundam Wing? Didn't think so. Anyway, I wrote this way back (I think in '98 or '99) when I had first seen the Endless Waltz and I thought it was a really cool idea (writing something that stars everybody but mainly Trowa becuase he was my fave pilot at the time... Now it's Heero. Oh well). It actually turned out okay. R&R, if you would. Please, tell me if I should start writing on The Everlasting Story 2! Please, if you want to solve this mystery, then tell me! Or, you could just e-mail me at rowenhashiba@hotmail.com and let me know! Whichever. Thanks! SS4Vegeto (aka Rowen)  
P.S. This is in chapter form. Chapters will be posted.  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 1: Just Don't Die  
  
"Man... They just don't DIE, do they? You'd think by now they'd know not to mess with us." Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam from the Colony Cluster at Lagrange Point 2, complained to the others; but, it was a cheerful 'let's kick ass' complaint. Duo was almost always cheerful, and tended to joke a bit too much for the others' likings.  
"I know what you mean..." Trowa Barton sighed, getting a stare from the others, because he rarely speaks and they hadn't expected it. Trowa was also known as Triton Bloom, or was, as a child. He is the pilot of the Heavyarms Gundam, and is one of the more serious pilots; he rarely speaks, and is always (well, pretty much always) very serious. He's the pilot from the L3 Colony Cluster.  
"Sorry I'm late... I heard a bit too late." Heero Yuy, the very late pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero apologized as he came in. Since the beginning of the missions on Earth, he had been slowly learning how to be more social. He is the pilot from the L1 Colony Cluster, and is usually very quiet and not nice at all.  
"You're excused." Said the only very calm one of them, Wufei Chang, pilot of the Gundam Altron. He's from L5 Colony. He's a serious guy, usually very quiet, quieter even than Heero.  
"Come on in.. We were just talking about it." Invited Quatre Winner, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock and the kindest among them. Quatre loved animals, and was kind to all sorts of people. He's from the L4 Colony. His full name is Quatre Rebarba Winner, making him the only Gundam Pilot willing to tell his middle name.  
"Yeah... We weren't in any RUSH to destroy OZ again..." Duo remarked sarcastically. "It's okay.." He laughed. Trowa waved.  
"Yeah.. Whatever." Heero replied. He looked at Duo with a menacing grin. Duo flinched slightly; when that guy wanted to, he could be downright scary.  
"Cut it out you two." Quatre said, spying a potential fight and stopping it before it started. It happens alot around here, the fights, of course, but they only get to actually fight when Quatre isn't around. Speaking of fights, Quatre though, rubbing his arm, he still had a bruise from the last time he had tried to break up a fight between Heero and Trowa, when Heero had gotten mad and hit him in the arm. That was a week ago, but it still hurt. Heero, by the way, is the strongest among them, with borderline-inhuman strength. Trowa sighed again and flipped on the TV to a rerun of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, bored.  
"Huh? What the heck? Oh... That would be another vampire?" Duo asked, watching the TV.  
"You should watch this more often.. That's the Master vampire." Trowa explained, earning a stare from Duo.  
"Uh-huh... I'll check that out... You watch this often?" Duo asked.  
"Not really.. I read the books.. Some of them come with screen shots. I don't watch the show unless I'm bored..." Trowa explained, watching Buffy slay some more vamps, "And I am bored."  
"Oh." Duo said, kind of spellbound watching Buffy kick vampire butt, "I.... See."  
By now everyone was watching, even Wufei, sitting on the couch, Heero looking POed and Wufei and Trowa just looking bored.  
A while later, they had suited up to stop a shipment of Gundanium to the rebuilt Lake Victoria OZ base, where, rumor had it, they were trying to construct their own Gundam, and the Gundam Pilots were to intercept it and take it back to repair their own suits with.  
"Okay.. Is everybody ready?" Heero asked, making the final adjustment ot his cockpit, then paused, "Hey... Who disabled the self-destruct?"  
"I did.. We don't want you dead." Replied Trowa, admitting to himself that he really did care what happened to Heero, "You shouldn't need it."  
"I'll get you for that." Heero commented.  
"Uh-hem.. Can we get going?" Asked Wufei.  
"Let's go." Quatre announced, and, just like that, they were off.  
When they arrived at what would soon be their battlefield, they found that OZ was waiting for them, with about 60 or 70 Taurus and 20 Leo suits.  
"We can handle this.." Quatre observed.  
"They're Mobile Dolls.." Heero remarked, "This oughta make things interesting."  
"I know.. We've been training against them in the simulation, remember?" Trowa answered, "We should be able to handle them."  
"Heck yeah." Duo said.  
"Let's go, huh?" Wufei said sarcastically, immediately attacking the nearest Leo Mobile Doll, grabbing the head with his Gundam's extending dragon arm, and crushing it until the entire Mobile Doll exploded. Then he went for a Taurus.  
Heero went for the controlling carrier, while Trowa went around for the carrier with the Gundanium, to destroy the entire cockpit and render it immobile. Duo went head first for a Taurus suit, and Quatre accidentally got into a tangle with three Mobile Dolls. Suddenly one of the Dolls near Quatre blew up.  
"Thought you could use some help." It was Trowa.  
"Thanks." Quatre said, surprised, but not showing it as he used his sickle to cut a Mobile Doll in half. The Heavyarms loomed up in front of Quatre as he watched it destroy the last of the Mobile Dolls on Quatre.  
"No problem." Trowa replied, heading back for the Gundanium Carrier, and destroying the cockpit like he was supposed to before having to help Quatre out.  
"Mission Accomplished." Both Trowa and Heero said at the same time, getting some strange looks. The Mobile Dolls stopped working. Heero had destroyed the carrier with the controls inside.  
"Good work!" Quatre said enthusiastically to Trowa. His best friend had saved him and captured the carrier. Trowa looked at him, and there was a mixture of embarrassment and proud strength in his eyes.  
"It was pretty easy... I have to say, I was expecting more.." Heero remarked.  
"Yeah... Think it was a setup? They've done it before." Trowa said, recalling the time OZ had done something similar; revealing two routes for the shipment, and using the air route as the real one, but making them think the land route was real, in order to trap Heero. They hadn't been counting on Zechs and Heero's battle there. Then they had threatened them by using the Colonies as a shield, provoking Heero to buy them some time by self-destructing his Gundam, giving Trieze Khushrenada, leader of OZ, time to contradict the leader of the plan, Lady Une. Trowa knew this because he had been there, there to pick up Heero's ravaged body and take him to safety, where he nursed him back to health.  
"You're right... Let me check for a minute.. Here.." Quatre said, hacking into OZ's files, "No, this seems to be the real route... Check the carrier.."  
Trowa did so. The Gundanium was all there. But, so were the time bombs.  
"They've thought of everything.. They knew we would come. There are time bombs in here.. Set to go off in ten minutes." Trowa reported.  
"Ten minutes?! Are you sure?" Asked Duo. Trowa nodded.  
"Yeah... I'm gonna try to disarm them.." Trowa mentioned.  
"Trowa, you could get hurt, or worse.." Quatre said, worry evident in his tone.  
"You guys get away from here. If this thing blows up, you're gonna be destroyed." Trowa demanded.  
"But-" Quatre started. Trowa glared at him, hard, and Quatre knew that he was determined to do this, or die trying.  
"No buts.. GO!" Trowa said, rushed and angry.  
"Trowa..." Quatre whispered, going away with the others.  
"We can meet at the Sanc Kingdom. If I'm not there in two days, I'm dead. Got it?" Trowa said. Quatre nodded, still resistant, but he knew better than to argue with Trowa when he was angry.  
"Oh help.. Not there." Heero remarked sarcastically. Sanc was not his favorite place to be.  
The others set off, leaving Trowa to disarm the bombs. He quickly realized that they were placed so that if one went off, they all went off. None-the-less, he moved to the first one. Carefully opening the case with a screwdriver, he looked at the wires inside.  
Let's see... Red is the timing mechanism, I snap that and the timer goes to zero and this place goes up in smoke.. Green is the detonator.. Snap that and I'm history.. Yellow? That's the one.. The connection to the charge.. If I can disconnect it, the time will go up, but the charge won't go off... So I just do this with them all.. He thought. And he did. Except that when he got to the last one, the timer was on 5 seconds. Oh great, he thought to himself as he made his way to the wire.  
He looked down at the wire as the clock reached two seconds.  
He reached for the wire and began to pray....  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I know, short, huh? Originally, it took up 3 and a half pages. Actually, I changed a lot of this from the original, mainly because I didn't want to give anything away for the later story, because it was originally meant to be read as a whole, not one chapter at a time. Thanx for your time, and please review!! Arigato!  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto  
  
P.S. If you like Dragon Ball Z, too, please read my fic Worlds Apart!! I'll start Part Thirteen soon, I promise!! I just happen to have this major case of Writer's Block in that area. Please read it, especially if you really like Vegeta or Mirai (Future) Trunks. Actually, they're all in it, but the first two or three parts star basically just Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Bulma, although Goku makes several appearences. It's also a good fic if you liked DBZ's Buu Saga tournament, the Heaven's Tournament, 'cuz there's one of them, too!! Thanx! C-ya! 


	2. Savior Of Their Lives

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: Umm, here's Chapter 2 of my own personal uploaded madness. Yeh I know, I left you at a cliff-hanger last chapter, but, hey, what did you expect? Do you have any idea how many people ask me, 'when are you going to do more of (insert story name here)'? I'm known for cliff-hangers. P.S. Thanx to anyone who reviews!! Enjoy! ^_^ SS4Vegeto  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW... What, did you think I did?? ;P  
  
P.S. Once again, no yaoi. I don't write yaoi. So, please don't assume that there is/will ever be any! Arigato. ^^;  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 2: Savior Of Their Lives  
  
Exactly two days later, Quatre sat on the plushy couch in front of a blank television, in the palace in the Sanc Kingdom. He was waiting for Trowa, who hadn't shown up yet. He hoped he was okay. He prayed that he was okay. The blonde turned quickly as Duo came in.  
"No word?" Duo asked, the usual cheerfullness gone from his tone and expression.  
"No.... I hope... I know... He's okay.." Quatre responded. Duo shrugged and sat down.  
If he doesn't show... I don't want to have to give Quatre the bad news... Duo thought.  
Duo really hoped he showed. He'd lived through bigger explosions than that, but with all the flammable stuff around there, he doubted that even Trowa could get out alive if he couldn't defuse the bombs in time.  
There came a knock at the door. Quatre got up hopefully. His hopes were crushed, though, as Trowa's sister, Cathrine Bloom, came in.  
"What's this all about? Miss Relena called me here." Cathrine said, shaking her head slightly, her curly brown hair moving back with the motion to reveal big star drop earrings.  
"Well... Uh... Duo, could you explain?" Quatre asked, remembering the last time he had tried to talk to Cathrine. Trowa had had amnesia after Quatre's first incident with the Wing Gundam Zero's Zero System. He had, in the Zero-induced madness, shot Trowa with the Beam Cannon because he got to close, then tried at Heero, but Trowa had gotten in the ay, and his Mobile Suit (he was working undercover for OZ at the time), Vay-8, had been destroyed, but not before he could shock Quatre back to sanity. He had heard from Duo, later on, where he was, and had gone there, only to end up being confronted by Trowa's peace-loving sister, Cathrine. She hadn't exactly made him feel good then.  
"Well, it's like this... He decided to play hero.." Duo explained, the sound of his voice jerking Quatre back to the here and now.  
"What do you mean, 'playing hero'?" Cathrine asked. Quatre looked sad again.  
"We found bombs, set by OZ.. Time bombs. He decided that he would be the one to disarm them.. It's been two days, and he said that if he wasn't back by then, that he was dead.  
Quatre looked away so that they wouldn't see his tears. He didn't even notice when Duo and Cathrine left, or when someone else entered, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Heero was standing there, hand on Quatre's shoulder, looking remorseful.  
"It's hard, losing someone you care about, isn't it?" He asked. Quatre nodded, wiping away the tears with his shirt sleeve.  
"Yes.." Quatre replied.  
"Don't worry. I don't care if you cry. It's allowed. I used to cry at night, when I was younger, because my parents were dead." Heero told him, and Quatre felt quite sure that he was the first of any of the Gundam Pilots that Heero had confided this fact to.  
"That's so sad." Quatre said, looking up at him. Heero seemed softer than he usually did, kinder, more... innocent.  
"It is.. I'm not looking for pity, though. I just wanted to let you know that other people have had to deal with some loss, too. Duo has, too. But he won't say it." Heero explained, holding out two journals, one with Wufei's name on it, the other with Duo's, "So has Wufei."  
"HEERO!" Quatre cried when he saw them, and Heero stashed them in the desk drawer, "Don't read other people's journals!"  
"Why not?" Heero asked, the very picture of innocent sin.  
"It's not right." Quatre replied.  
"Okay, I'll apologize." Heero said, but his expression gave the feeling that he would do no such thing.  
"Heero? Do you think... That Trowa it.. Duo seems to think so.." Quatre asked. Heero shook his head.  
"No. That guy's strong.. He can make it out. He probably just ran into some trouble or something. He'll be fine." Heero assured him, and he meant it, "Quatre, if anyone can make it out at all, he will."  
I hope he's okay, for Quatre's sake.. Heero thought.  
"Thanks Heero.. I feel a lot better now.." Quatre said, then, "I'm sure he's fine.. Maybe he got hurt, and he's got to rest up, so it'll heal."  
"Doesn't sound like him. He wouldn't stop." Wufei, entering, commented.  
"That's not true. You act like he doesn't have any sense at all!" Quatre threw a throw-pillow at Wufei, the closest thing to punching him he would do. Wufei caught the pillow and tossed it back onto the couch beside Quatre, then crossed the room to sit on the nearby easy-chair. They sat like that for twenty minutes. Or, rather, until Quatre couldn't stand the silence anymore. He went out to the porch, watching for any sign of Trowa.  
A few cabs passed. Tourists with cameras and other tourist-things passed, taking pictures that might mistakenly have him in them.  
He looked ahead, waiting for a cab or a Gundam or a truck or car that might contain his best friend. He saw nothing of the sort.  
Finally, he walked inside, and just as soon as he did, he saw Duo looking at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"No wonder you don't like her.. She kept making comments like 'I knew this would happen' and saying how we 'brainwashed' Trowa with 'our ideas about fighting'.. Man, she's weird." Duo remarked.  
Later on, Quatre went out on the porch. It was night, and Quatre was taking a last long look for his friend.  
"Come on, Quatre! You're not going to see anything at this time of night!" Heero called from inside.  
Quatre walking in, defeated by fate.  
  
The next day, or rather, the next afternoon, Quatre was back out on the porch, watching for Trowa. Nothing, again.  
He finally resigned himself to go to dinner at five.  
As he started to walk in, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and was too sad and sorry to hope much for Trowa's arrival. He thought, for a moment, that maybe it was Iria, his sister. No, too strong a grip, stronger than Iria. Not Iria.  
"Quatre?" Asked a voice. The voice sounded groggy and hurt.  
"Trowa!" Quatre turned around, so happy to see his friend that he almost cried.  
Until he saw his condition.  
He was torn up, his clothes practically rags. He was dragging one leg, apparently a gunshot wound. Several cuts and scratches. Another gunshot wound in his side.  
"Trowa!!" Quatre yelled as Trowa passed out, falling onto the cold, hard concrete.  
  
It was late, Trowa could tell, looking out the window as he came into consciousness. It was night.  
"Trowa.. You're awake. I'm glad you made it.. Everyone was so worried.." It was Quatre. He had made it.  
"I... Made it here.. Sorry I'm late." Trowa apologized, "I got caught by OZ's reinforcement troops.."  
"You shouldn't talk.. You're hurt bad, Trowa. But I do wish I knew what happened." Quatre told him.  
"I'm okay to tell stories, Quatre." Trowa said to the worried blonde in the nearby chair, "I was on my way, with the Gundanium, and OZ's reinforcement troops caught up with me. They attacked me and forced me to surrender. Luckily for me, we were in the woods, and I was able to gun down several of their soldiers withough using my Gundam before taking any of their bullets. I got back into the Gundam and finished them off.. You wouldn't believe how many of their backup troops were just piloted Leo's.. I tried to get here, but I was forced to hide my Gundam on the outskirts of the city.. And the Gundanium carrier is there too, Gundanium intact.. I was so tired, by the time I got here.. Hell, I don't even remember getting here.."  
"If you have amnesia again, I'll kill you, I swear!" Quatre said, laughing. Trowa laughed softly at the comment, but he knew how much Quatre had suffered when he had amnesia the last time.  
"You and what army?" Trowa asked, "No, I'm fine."  
Trowa sat up on the bed, then stood and went to the bathroom. When he returned he was dressed in his favorite navy blue sweater and blue-jeans.  
"Trowa, you should stay in bed." Quatre warned him.  
"I've got an idea." Trowa told him, "I won't and say I did."  
Quatre looked at him.  
"Trowa, you know you'll just get hurt again." Quatre told him.  
"I know that. I'm not stupid." He smiled, "But, I'll enjoy what time I have before I do."  
"Trowa.." Quatre sounded exhausted, but then laughed, "Okay, you got me. We'll do things your way this time."  
Trowa grinned, "I knew you'd see things my way."  
Quatre stood up and walked over to Trowa, and Trowa grabbed him and playfully started poking him in the ribs, where, according to Iria, Quatre was very ticklish.  
"Cut it out Trowa!" Quatre yelled. Trowa let go.  
"You're no fun." Trowa replied.  
Together, they left the hospital.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, cliffhanger resolved. But hey, there IS more to this story. It may SEEM resolved, but, hey, come on, do you honestly think that that's all there is to it? Come on, people! More battles, more action, and more "special guests" are coming up!! Uh, please review. You can get to me at rowenhashiba@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, too. Arigato!  
Sayanora, Minna-san,  
SS4Vegeto (aka Rowen)  
  
P.S. And another shameless promotion: please read Fallon Sanada's (a friend of mine who shares my fanfiction.net account w/ me) Gundam Wing song-fic "Play", which stars Heero and a girl named Daine. Or, you could always read her Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers multi-part fic, "A Passing Glance", which was her first Ronin fan-fic. Also, her Yu Yu Hakusho songs and poems. Well, thanx for your support!  
Ja!  
SS4Vegeto 


	3. Mission Accepted

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, minna. Yeah, it's me again. ^_^ What? Yeah, I'm back for more. Once again, no yaoi. For those who were wondering what the new plot of this story is, I'm not telling; find out for yourself. Okay, please enjoy this story! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Simply put, I don't own Gundam Wing. I mean, come on, honestly, folks, I'm only 15 here..  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 3: Mission Accepted  
  
"Mhm.. Okay.. Yeah, I'm fine.." Trowa was on the phone with Dr. J, and he knew the other doctors were listening in. They had wanted to know if he was okay.  
"Can I take a wild guess? There's another mission, right?" He asked. They replied a positive. Trowa nodded to Quatre, who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen table in the small, semi-modern kitchen, where Trowa was using the beige wall-phone. "Uh-huh... Yeah, I'll tell the others.. Okay! Goodbye already!" He hung up.  
"What's the mission?" Quatre asked.  
"Simply put, destroy the Lake Victoria base before the Gundam there is completed." Trowa said, "They're attempting to build a Gundam at the Lake Victoria base, but sources say it's not complete enough that it can move or give us any trouble.."  
"Okay... That's good.." Quatre paused, and realization sunk in, "A GUNDAM?!"  
"That's right." Heero said from the doorway.  
"You heard, too?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded.  
"I was listening from the other phone." He replied, "I told the others already."  
"Thanks.. Save us the trouble." Quatre replied.  
Heero looked them over.  
"Trowa, you'd better get your Gundam.. I didn't know you'd be out of the hospital this early." Heero remarked.  
"I'm not supposed to be out of the hospital yet.. But, you can take that up with several unconscious doctors.." Trowa told him. Heero nodded, hiding a grin.  
"Anyway, bring the Gundanium, too, to repair the Gundams with.. Quatre, you help him. I'll stay here and work on bringing Zero up to the job." Heero said.  
An hour later, the Gundanium, Heavyarms, and Sandrock were in the hanger with the other Gundams and their pilots.  
"Good work.. YEE GADS! Trowa, you're not supposed to be out of bed yet!" Duo said in his best 'mom' voice.  
"Funny, REAL funny, Maxwell." Trowa said to him, "It's all there."  
"Okay, let's get at it then." Heero told them, "Don't forget to get them in top condition, in case the doctor's information was wrong about that Gundam."  
"YOU BET!" Duo said, happily carrying off a peice of Gundanium and a blowtorch.  
"I'll help, Quatre. I used to be a professional mechanic." Trowa told him.  
"Thanks." Quatre replied.  
A few hours later, the Gundams were top condition, and the Gundanium was gone.  
"That's it, see? Nothing to it." Trowa demonstrated sharpening the edge of one of Quatre's Gundam's sickles with a blowtorch and a peice of Gundanium.  
"Thanks, Trowa. Now I can do my own mechanics." Quatre said, picking up a peice of Gundanium and helping Trowa sharpen the edge of the sickle.  
"No problem." Trowa replied.  
"Okay, let's go!" Duo called.  
They suited up.  
A while later, they arrived to find the Lake Victoria base completely deserted.  
"What?" Quatre asked, alarmed by the sight of the abandoned base.  
"What'd they do? Move and forget to leave a forwarding address?" Duo asked.  
"Apparently. Hey, are you guys getting that Mobile Suit on radar?" Trowa asked.  
"Yeah, it's coming straight for us." Heero told them.  
"I can see it now.. Looks like..... A Gundam?!" Trowa said, surprised. It was coming right for them.  
"Surrender now, or be terminated." A voice, the pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit, told them.  
"And who the HELL are you?" Duo asked.  
"Surrender now, Gundam Pilots." The voice said again. It was female.  
"Who are you? Tell us!" Trowa yelled, making sure that she would have had to be deaf not to hear him. The unknown Gundam came in front of them.  
It was huge. White with red, bearing a color design the exact opposite of the Heavyarms'. No machine gun, Trowa noted, a beam gatling, but not the equivilant of the Wing Gundam's. In the other arm was a knife just like Trowa's.  
"Trowa Barton. Come forward. Fight me now." The voice told him, "Or I will destroy your friends. I want a fair battle." The voice held a cold and emotionless tone to it.  
"Fine then." Trowa said, stepping forward in his Heavyarms Gundam, and then yelled, "Go! You four. This is my battle. Clear out." They did so.  
He suddenly leapt back and fired the machine gun repeatedly at his enemy. The enemy fired her beam gatling at him, but he dodged. He wasn't one of the fastest Gundam Pilots for nothing.  
"Gotta be faster than him.. Come ON!" Called the unknown pilot.  
"You're going to lose. Why don't you just be a good girl and give up?" Trowa chided her, playing on her pride to get to her.  
"I don't THINK so!" She called, pulling out a beam saber and slashing at Trowa, but she soon found that she was slashing at thin air.  
"Where did you GO?! She cried, then felt a jolt at her back. She spun around, slashing at him.  
"Ah!" Trowa had been hit by her beam saber, and he dropped the machine gun on the left arm, "You're good." He said, then hit her so hard she dropped the beam gatling, "I'm better."  
The other Gundam and Trowa's Heavyarms were locked in battle, each blocking the other's attacks. They always seemed to know exactly what the other would do.  
"What's going ON out there? I can't see!" Duo complained.  
"Shh.. I want to see what's happening.. Come ON, Trowa.." Quatre said, shushing Duo.  
The battle went on, Trowa would try an attack and the other Gundam would counter it, or vice-versa.  
"I don't think you'll live through this, Trowa." The other pilot told him.  
"Funny, I was just thinking you wouldn't." Trowa gritted his teeth as he jabbed at the other Gundam, who blocked it. They were in a form of beam saber combat.  
Good thing I never took the beam saber out after the battle in Antarctica.. Trowa thought.  
He slashed at the other Gundam again, and just almost got throught the tough defense the other pilot was displaying. Trowa hit the offensive, attacking powerfully but not enough to destroy the other Gundam.  
It's too much.. Don't know how long I can keep this up.." Trowa whispered to himself.  
He launched another offensive, putting the other Gundam in a bad place; somewhere between him and a cliff. The other Gundam couldn't get away, but it still managed to know exactly what he was going to do.  
The other pilot grunted as one of her defenses failed and she was hit by Trowa's beam saber. He launched another offensive but she regained composure and blocked the attack.  
"She's good!" Trowa exclaimed, realizing that she always seemed to every move he would do before he did it. But, he could tell, sense, what she would do also, before she could get it off.  
He slashed again, but did something very not like him. He tricked her. Made her think he was hitting for the cockpit, she would try to dodge it, and he would hit the Gundam in the chest, hopefully incapacitating it.  
He tried that plan, and it worked beautifully as the pilot gasped and the Gundam fell as it's pilot went unconscious.  
"Good work!" Quatre told him, approaching him.  
"Thanks.. It wasn't easy. Whoever it was knew me well enough to anticipate every move that I would make.." Trowa said, uneasy, with the feeling that it was someone he wouldn't have wanted to fight.  
Who was that? Trowa wondered silently. He looked at Quatre and shook his head.  
"What's wrong, Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
"I can't help but think that I've heard that voice before..." Trowa said softly.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Who is the mysterious pilot? Will they find out? How does she know Trowa? Find out next time on Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The Everlasting Story, Chapter Four: Voice From The Past!! Hope you enjoyed this, please R&R, or e-mail me at rowenhashiba@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto 


	4. Voice From The Past

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: Oh, I love this. LOL. Well, hope you like this, the fourth chapter! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own a sketch pad and a bunch of drawings of characters from Dragon Ball Z and Ronin Warriors, and a Now That's What I Call Music 8 CD that I like making repeat Fuel's song "Bad Day", and some DBZ tapes.. That and some DBZ and GW action figures.. LOL. Just read the story.. Why are you wasting time with the disclaimer? ;)  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 4: Voice From The Past  
  
"What's going on?" The pilot of the unknown Gundam asked as she came to, still strapped into the cockpit of the Gundam, "Where am I?"  
"You're right where I left you. We haven't moved you anywhere.. Who the heck are you?" Trowa demanded.  
"Trowa... You've grown, though.." The pilot told him, "Last time I saw you, you were so little.."  
"Who ARE you?!" He demanded, "I don't know you. Who are you?"  
"Trowa, I think she's in shock.." Quatre told him, looking a bit concerned.  
"I don't care, Quatre, I want to know who the hell she is." Trowa said, cold with anger. He aimed the Heavyarms' machine gun at the fallen Gundam, "If you want to live, tell me who you are." Trowa warned. The unknown pilot looked up at the huge Gundam.  
"You are ruthless, you know that? Just like when you were little.." The pilot told him. Quatre saw a look of hurt on his friend's face, and knew that he didn't want his past memories.  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked her, a bit more gentle.  
"Mm... You're an excellent pilot, Trowa, ruthless, and just very smart and strong... No, not Trowa.. You're not Trowa.." The pilot said. Quatre looked at his friend.  
Not Trowa? What does she mean? Quatre wondered silently.  
"How do you know about that?" Trowa asked her.  
"You know me, Nanashi....." She said. Quatre saw Trowa jump at the call of 'No Name'.  
"WHAT? Midii?? I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Trowa told her.  
"I had to, Nanashi. I wanted to see if you could beat me." Midii told him, "You did. It was a fair win. You're smarter than I expected."  
"Shut up. I don't see why I'm still not firing this thing." Trowa said, speaking of the machine gun aimed at the cockpit.  
"You can't.. Just like you couldn't kill me when you were ten. You let me live then, and you'll let me live now." Midii said, cruel to him.  
"Go to Hell." Trowa said, his tone completely vicious.  
"What? Don't remember me? I've been watching you since you went to the Colony, and took the name of Trowa Barton, Nanashi. I've been able to. I saw you watch, when your friend Heero self-destructed the zero-one Gundam. And when your other friend Quatre blew you up in the Vay-Eight." Midii chided.  
"I remember now... You're Midii Une." He said to her.  
"That's right." She said, clearly enjoying her verbal and mental torture of Trowa.  
"Stop it, whoever you are. Trowa's my friend, so leave him alone!" Quatre told her, on the verge of tears at this point. Often he had cried for Trowa, when Trowa hadn't, or wouldn't.  
"Quatre, stay out of this, okay?" Trowa asked in a soft voice, obviously noting the tears that were in his friend's eyes, "I can handle her.." Quatre nodded.  
"Yeah, right, Trowa. You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." Midii said to him.  
"You're right. I wouldn't kill you.. But, I can hurt you. Put you so near death you'll wish you were dead." Trowa told her, his voice cold, and fired her Gundam's head off, then firing into the chest of the defenseless Gundam. The pilot, Midii, screamed and passed out.  
Trowa got out of his Gundam and climbed down. He approached the foreign Gundam and opened the cockpit. He took off Midii's helmet.  
"You've betrayed me twice now.. I care too much.. I couldn't kill you then, or now." He said to the unconscious pilot. Her blonde hair came down to the seat of the cockpit. He picked up the blood-stained body and looked down at her.  
I'm a fool, I should kill her now.. Trowa thought. He wouldn't, though, just like he couldn't seven years ago. When she had betrayed him before. He sighed and came out of the cockpit, holding Midii's still body. She was alive, barely.  
He placed her in the hand of his Gundam, and held her somewhat-tightly as they went back to Sanc.  
They sat in the living room an hour later. Trowa sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Midii, who lay under a blanket on the couch.  
"What's your problem, Trowa? She's the enemy." Duo asked him. Quatre gave Duo a contradicting look, basically telling him to lay off.  
"She used to be a.... Friend of mine.. When I was ten. I couldn't kill her when she betrayed me then, either.." Trowa explained, "I can't kill her.. We used to be really close, back then.. Back when everyone just called me Nanashi, because I didn't have a name until just a little while before I went to earth, when the real Trowa Barton died, and I took the name. She betrayed me then. I was working for some mercenaries on earth, and she betrayed the location to the Federation Army.. At first, I took a more.. Irrational.. Method.. I thought that the soldiers might be selling information to the enemy, so I.. I killed them all.. Then, to figure out then, after that, that it was Midii, my best friend, the whole time.. The ultimate betrayal.. I shot the transmitters, one of which was supposedly a 'symbol of friendship' she gave me, in the shape of a cross, and the other was her pendent, and then I left. I told her I never wanted to see her again, and I didn't.. Until now.."  
"That's really sad, Trowa." Quatre said sympathetically.  
"It doesn't matter. I just don't care anymore. I'm not looking for your pity." Trowa said, still angry, and harsh. Quatre looked at him, a bit shaken by his harsh tone.  
"Sorry." Quatre apologized.  
"It's okay.. I should be sorry.. I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to yell.." Trowa said.  
Then he looked down at Midii, who was waking up.  
"Well? Are you awake, Midii?" Trowa asked, going back to the harsh, cold tone of voice he used when he was very, very angry. She looked up at him.  
"Yes.." She answered. Trowa glared at her. She shuddered, knowing that if she said the wrong thing to him now, she could get killed.  
"Good." He answered. Still angry, no niceness, none of that old sweetness and innocence she had liked about him seven years ago.  
"You've changed, Trowa." She told him.  
"I know. I'm not ten years old anymore, Midii, and far from as innocent and naive as I was." He said to her, then shook his head, "By the way, you aren't getting away, so don't even try."  
He glared at her until she turned away. Quatre looked at Trowa. Even while piloting, Trowa had never been this cruel to anyone. Not in Quatre's memory. Quatre could tell that Midii, his old enemy, was holding back tears she wouldn't let Trowa see.  
"Don't you see it, you, the blonde? He's not the real Trowa Barton. Trowa Barton was killed two or three years ago, somewhere around there. Nanashi here took the name, and so, here he is.. He's not a Gundam Pilot, he's a mechanic and a mercenary." She spat the last sentance out like a curse. Trowa looked at the wall, and Quatre knew the remark had hit home; Trowa was hiding his tears.  
Quatre glared at Midii.  
"Trowa is my friend! I won't let you hurt him, mentally or physically, Midii. So just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Quatre yelled. He saw faces turn at his sudden outburst. Quatre was the nice guy, the innocent one. And here he was, yelling at someone. Totally not Quatre.  
"Quatre, why don't you get some rest, okay? Everyone's a little would up. I'll take care of things here." Trowa said kindly, turning to face Quatre. Quatre saw him wipe off the tears, but it was too late, everyone had seen that he had been crying. Duo and Heero looked shocked, but Wufei didn't seem to notice. In all the time they had spent together, they had only seen Trowa cry once.  
"Trowa, I want to stay. I'm not gonna let her hurt you." Quatre told him. He saw Trowa's eyes close for a minute. When he opened them, he had an expression, just in his eyes, that made Quatre think that that must have been what he looked like when he was young. Scared and alone. Like he was afraid, and lonely, but didn't want a friend. He looked at Quatre and whatever Quatre had seen in his eyes was gone, and he was his old self again.  
"Go on, I'll be fine. Trust me, okay?" Trowa told him, grinning slightly.  
"If you're sure." Quatre said, retiring to his room. Duo and Wufei did the same.  
"You know, you should probably rely on others more. Sometimes a friend is needed." Heero told him before leaving as well.  
Trowa looked at Midii, who had fallen asleep, and found himself sitting on the floor, thinking of the past. He had flung her away after her betrayal. He knew that that was right. But, after that, he had never trusted anyone that fully again. Was that right? He wasn't sure.  
He looked at Midii one more time, then bound her arms and legs with a thick rope.  
Then he leaned against the wall, and slept.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, a little weird, but hey, I must have been in a weird mood when I wrote this. I can't help it, I'm a natural nut. Um, stay tuned for Chapter 5: Tears Of A Warrior! What will happen next? Heh, I'm really starting to wonder if I was hyper when I wrote this, 'cuz I get weird when I'm hyper and me making Heero this nice is definately weird. Heh. Oh well. I guess I should go. See ya.  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto  
rowenhashiba@hotmail.com 


	5. Tears Of A Warrior

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: Hm, coming along alright s/f, wouldn't you say? Please R&R! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. Trust me, all I own are the aforementioned anime goodies and my computer (it's not even a good computer, either).  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 5: Tears Of A Warrior  
  
Heero walked into the living room for the second time that morning, and tossed a blanket on top of Trowa, who had fallen asleep against the wall.  
Must have been one helluva night, Heero thought.  
He would have thought he was dead if he weren't breathing, and there were trails left by fallen tears on his face. Heero had thought he had looked cold, so he had gotten a blanket for him.  
"Sleep well." Heero told the sleeping guy. He turned and saw Quatre in the doorway.  
"Good morning Heero." Quatre greeted cheerfully.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Heero asked, noting the overly-cheerful attitude.  
"Nothing.." Quatre said meekly, "Okay, something. I didn't think you'd be interested."  
"Tell me, Quatre." Heero urged him on. Trowa was still asleep.  
"Okay, I just found out that Iria, the one who got in that.. accident.. back just before I went on Zero.. She's gonna be okay, but.. They said she might never walk again.." Quatre explained with a very evident lack of enthusiasm.  
"That's too bad, Quatre." Heero tried his best at being polite.  
"I wish I could go see her, but I'm needed here, with you guys." Quatre told him. Heero shook his head.  
"Go on and see your sister. We can handle things here." Heero said softly.  
"No, I've gotta stay. I'm not gonna leave Trowa yet." Quatre said stubbornly, "I'll go see Iria later.."  
"Quatre? Heero? What are you two arguing about?" Trowa asked, just waking up.  
"Nothing Trowa, it's okay." Quatre assured him.  
"Gigs up. What's wrong, Quatre?" Trowa asked him. Heero and Quatre told him.  
"Oh.. Sorry, Quatre.. You're right about being needed, but we can do without. You should go see your sister." Trowa added.  
"It's two against one here.. Okay, I'll go.." Quatre finally gave up, "Trowa, are you sure-"  
"Just go! Iria needs your support to get better." Trowa told him.  
"Going! I'm going!" Quatre said, heading to his room to pack.  
"How do you do that?" Heero asked Trowa.  
"Do what?" Trowa asked him.  
"Get Quatre to do what you want." Heero explained.  
"Just tell me." Heero said, agitated, "Why won't he listen to me?"  
"Because you're Heero. No one nice listens to you." Trowa explained. Heero glared at him.  
"Enough with the insults." Heero remarked, then gave Trowa a mischeivous smile that always means something bad is happening, "By the way, Cathrine came to see you when you were missing."  
Trowa put his hand to his forehead.  
"Oh no.. Was I really gone that long? I think I wanna hide just now." Trowa asked, grinning a bit but managing to fake being afraid.  
"Oh cut it out. Are you a baby or a Gundam Pilot?" Heero asked. Trowa looked at him.  
"Hey, I wouldn't look who's talking Mister I'm-Afraid-Of-Relena-Peacecraft." Trowa teased.  
"Who are you kidding? I'm waiting for Duo to leave too, so I can kill her without getting ragged on." Heero explained. Trowa shrugged, basically meaning, "whatever".  
Later on, after Trowa had left, Trowa wandered down to his bedroom and started to put some clothes into a bag.  
"Where are you going?" A soft voice asked from the doorway. It was Midii.  
"I'm leaving. I can't stand it here." He explained. He put a sweater into the bag.  
"You're not telling anyone else?" The pretty blonde asked. Trowa shook his head. Midii was holding onto the doorframe. She hadn't been tied up except at night, since there was always someone to watch her during the day.  
"No. I don't want them to know." Trowa said, casually putting a pistol and some ammunition into the bag as well.  
"Can I come?" Midii asked him, unsure. She hoped he would let her. She looked at him.  
"No. I'm going alone." He told her, crushing her hopes, deliberately.  
"Nanashi.. Please?" She pleaded with him. He shook his head. His decision was final.  
She looked to his wall, above the bed, There were pictures of her and him when they were ten. They both looked so happy. She sighed audibly as he put them in a book and packed it away, along with some pictures of him and the other Gundam Pilots.  
"Done.." He announced, closing the bag. The room looked so empty, without any of his things.  
"You leaving.. For good?" Midii asked him. He nodded and brushed past her out of the doorway, "You're gonna leave, just like that?" She added. He nodded again.  
"Yeah. They won't complain.. They don't need me." He told her.  
"What about Quatre? That's why you told him to go to his sister, wasn't it?" She asked.  
"He's strong enough on his own. Yeah, that's why." He told her, "'Bye."  
He walked out the front door. Midii held on to the doorway, watching him leave.  
"Walking away from me again, Nanashi? Goodbye.." She whispered as he left her line of sight.  
She looked after him, wanting to follow him but she knew she wouldn't.  
Trowa walked on, thinking of what Quatre would think when he returned to find him gone. Quatre would be back in two days. Enough time for him to get safely to the Colony. He decided on a landmark. He would go to L3 Cluster's X18999 Colony. It was the setting of the events codenamed the 'Endless Waltz'. He stepped up to Heavyarms.  
"Looks like we're leaving, old friend." He said to the huge Mobile Suit. He stepped up into the cockpit, then put his bag in a clear area in the cockpit. It was where the helmet was supposed to be, but Trowa had forgotten his helmet.  
He wondered if Quatre would think to go to X18999 to look for him. He doubted it. Trowa wasn't know for liking the past. He went on, thinking of the past, wondering why he couldn't seem to leave it behind. He sighed as he fought the instinct to go back to Sanc as he entered earth's atmosphere.  
Meanwhile, at the Sanc Kingdom...  
"Trowa?" Duo asked as he walked into the room. It was completely empty, as if no one had ever been there.  
"He's gone." Midii's voice came from behind him.  
"What? Where to?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know. I'm worried about him. He left so suddenly.." Midii said, "He said he couldn't stand to be here any longer. That you didn't need him to be strong. He thinks he's not needed, I believe."  
"That IDIOT." Duo muttered as he left the room.  
Midii smiled smugly behind his back.  
Meanwhile, Trowa reaches Colony X18999...  
"Finally here." Trowa whispered as he walked down the familiar streets. He passed hotel after hotel, always finding something wrong with each one. Maybe he missed 'home' or something. It just wasn't like 'home' at the Sanc Kingdom. He stepped out into the busy streets again, nearly falling over as someone pushed him. He sighed and ripped a 'wanted' sign for his arrest off the wall.  
"Too bad, OZ, not today." He said as he trashed it.  
He looked down at his pocket.  
Why do I still carry this thing around? He thought as he looked at the gun in his pocket. His missions were over. OZ had won him when Midii became one of their pilots. He looked up at the sun, blazing high above him, and wiped away a tear.  
"I'm not going back. I'm on my own and I don't need them." He muttered. He sighed and entered a smally motel that seemed 'homey' enough.  
He got a room and unpacked his stuff.  
"I guess this is it.." He told himself, "I'm just not used to not having Quatre or Duo or Heero or Wufei around, is all.. I just need to get used to not having for people living with me. This is me, Trowa Barton, and I'm on my own, without Quatre or Cathrine or anyone else with me. For the first time in over a year..." He whispered.  
He sighed and finished unpacking.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Okay, a little lame, I know, but hey. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 6: Forever Gone. Please R&R. BTW, if you're wondering, I didn't come up with Midii on my own, she came into the manga and the OAV Blind Target in one of Trowa's flashbacks. Besides, if I did make her up, her name sure as heck wouldn't be 'Midii'.. Oh well! ^_^  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto  
rowenhashiba@hotmail.com 


	6. Forever Gone

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6. Please R&R or e-mail me at rowenhashiba@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Gundam. Wing!!!  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 6: Forever Gone  
  
Two days later, Quatre walked into the hall of the mansion in the Sanc Kingdom.  
Funny, he had expected some kind of greeting. But no one came to greet him. He walked in.  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Quatre asked loudly. The sound echoed through the small corridor. Duo walked through the door on the other side of the hall.  
"Quatre! You're back already." He said. He sounded strange, like he didn't want him back. Quatre looked closer at him. Duo looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping.  
"Duo, what's wrong? It's Trowa, isn't it? What's going on?" Quatre asked. Duo look at him sadly.  
"Trowa's gone. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. We're trying to find him, and he's got us all really worried. Even Wufei is out looking for him.." Duo explained. Midii entered the hallway. She looked sad. Quatre looked at Duo, dumb-struck. Why would Trowa leave so suddenly? It wasn't like him to leave without telling anyone.  
"You heard... Sad, isn't it? I wish he'd come back home, but he told me he isn't coming back at all.." Midii told Quatre. Quatre stared at her in disbelief. Trowa, gone?  
"Can't be.. Not Trowa? Trowa can't go. No. Oh, no." Quatre whispered.  
Quatre suddenly started crying. Midii walked away. Duo put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, cheer up. We're doing all we can. We've been looking for him ever since he left, but he took his Gundam and all of his belongings.." Duo told him. Quatre looked at Duo.  
"We're gonna find him, right?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded.  
"We'll find him, Quatre." Duo said quietly.  
I hope we can.. Duo thought to himself. He sighed and walked away, Quatre following.  
Trowa, where are you? Quatre wondered in his head, wondering if somehow he'd be able to just know. Sometime soon, if he could just know, he wanted it to be soon. Quatre hung his head.  
He looked up briefly as he spotted Heero coming into the room.  
"I've found something. A check in for one Trowa Barton at a motel on the Colony X18999, in the L3 Cluster." Heero announced. Quatre brightened.  
"You found him! Let's go get him!" Quatre cried out happily.  
"Wait-a-minute. There? Isn't that where we fought-" Duo started, but Heero cut him off.  
"Yeah," Heero said, "There."  
"But we found him. At least.." Quatre said, relieved.  
"There's no way of telling whether or not he'll still be there when we get there," Heero said, "Don't get your hopes up, Quatre... Just a warning."  
Quatre looked up at Heero, and to Heero he looked like a little kid, waiting for something no one guaranteed would come.  
Meanwhile, on Colony X18999 in the L3 Cluster...  
Trowa finally finished putting away the food he had gone to the store to get. He sighed and looked around. He still wasn't used to being alone. He looked down at the clock by the bed. 10'o clock PM. He set the alarm for 5 AM and went to bed.  
Later that night...  
Trowa jumped up. There was a knock on the door. He pulled on his jeans and a shirt and went to answer the door. He was still half-asleep, but he opened the door and woke up immediately.  
"Trowa?" A voice asked from the darkness. Trowa looked into the darkness. It was Quatre.  
"Quatre? What are you doing here?" Trowa asked him, "Come in." Quatre did. In the light, Trowa could see that Quatre hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.  
"You weren't going to come back, were you?" Quatre asked. Trowa was surprised.  
"No, I wasn't." Trowa answered. Quatre looked at him with tears in his eyes. Trowa suddenly felt very, very bad about leaving. "I wasn't ever going to come back.." Trowa felt very guilty.  
"I didn't think so.. You would have told someone if you were coming back.. Why did you go away?" Quatre asked, a single silver tear sliding down his face.  
"I needed some time to think about what path I'm gonna take.. It kind of came to me just now, when you came here.. The path I'm gonna take is to continue to fight with you guys.. But, why'd you bother coming to find me?" Trowa told him. Quatre looked at him, a bit startled that Trowa obviously thought that they shouldn't have looked for him.  
"Trowa, you're my friend.. Of course I came to look for you!" Quatre said. Trowa looked sad all of a sudden. Quatre wondered why.  
"I don't have any friends." Trowa said quietly.  
"You don't think you do.. But, Trowa, you have at least six really good friends.. Me, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Cathrine, and Miss Noine. We all rwally care about you, Trowa." Quatre insisted. Trowa looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
"You really care about me that much?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded, and he added, "Well, you shouldn't."  
"Why not, Trowa?" Quatre asked. He didn't understand. Why shouldn't he care about Trowa?  
"I could go on for a couple of days about that, but I won't." Trowa replied sarcastically.  
"What? Trowa, what's wrong?" Quatre asked him. Trowa shook his head, meaning that Quatre wasn't getting something.  
What's going on, Trowa? Tell me... Quatre silently pleaded. He sat down on a chair, as Trowa was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"You'd better get going." Trowa advised his confused friend.  
"Why, Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
"OZ knows I'm here. I bet I can guess who their spy was.." Trowa said, "I didn't figure it out until a while ago, but Midii's spying for OZ. She's betrayed me again. I can also take a lucky guess at what the transmitter is.." Quatre was a little shocked. Midii had acted so concerned when Trowa had dissappeared. Of course, Quatre realized, she was worried she wouldn't be able to find him. She was afraid to fail.  
"You mean?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded.  
"Her necklace is the transmitter." Trowa replied, "It was the same before, when she tricked me.. Now, it's personal." Trowa looked very menacing, very angry. Quatre sighed.  
"Get a grip, Trowa. Don't get so angry all the time." Quatre told him. Trowa looked at him again.  
"I'll get mad if I want to." Trowa said. He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it, then tossing it at Quatre.  
Quatre picked it up from the floor, where it had bounced to after hitting him in the face. Grinning, Quatre tossed it back at Trowa, but Trowa grabbed it in mid-air. Trowa threw the pillow back to Quatre, grinning a little bit.  
  
"Trowa.. Feeling better now?" Quatre asked, recovering from being hit on the head by the pillow. Trowa nodded slowly.  
"I think so... Let's get out of here." Trowa advised, picking up his bag and proceeding to toss all of his worldly goods into it.  
Later on, Quatre and Trowa return to Sanc...  
Trowa walked up to where Midii stood.  
"You betrayed me again." He observed. She looked regretful.  
"I did.. Look, I really needed the money, Nanashi.." She told him. He glared at her coldly.  
"I don't care how much you needed that money. You were supposed to be my friend. And don't call me Nanashi. It's Trowa now." He said in a cold voice that made Midii shiver. Whether with fright or cold or his tone of voice she didn't know for sure. Trowa looked down at her. Down, because at 5'9" he was the tallest in the room. Midii, who was only 5'5", was small in comparison. He pointed at the door.  
"Huh?" She asked, uncomprehending.  
"Go. And I don't ever want to see your face again." He told her.  
She walked away, taking one last look at her Nanashi, then left.  
And Trowa collapsed in tears.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How's that for an ending? That was my favorite chapter-ending out of the whole story. Anyway, next chapter is the last one! Whoo-hoo! Umm, stay tuned for Chapter 7: Crossing Wires, the final part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing The Everlasting Story 1. Oh, please e-mail me and tell me if you want me to write Mobile Suit Gundam Wing The Everlasting Story 2! Arigato!  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto  
rowenhashiba@hotmail.com 


	7. Crossing Wires

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
The Everlasting Story  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: This is THE final chapter of the first book of The Everlasting story, so please R&R, and e-mail me at rowenhashiba@hotmail.com and tell me if you want me to begin work on the second book of it. Thanx! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: For the final time, I don't own Gundam Wing. *bows* Thank you.  
  
  
The Everlasting Story  
Chapter 7: Crossing Wires  
  
"It'll be okay, Trowa.." Quatre said, really unsure on what else he could say just now.  
He had never seen Trowa cry more than once before. He didn't really know what he should do or how to react, so he just stood there while his best friend sat on the ground, silently crying. Trowa just looked down, then pounded both fists on the ground and cursed. Quatre looked at his friend, sighing. Wishing he knew what was wrong with Trowa. He wanted to reassure Trowa, but he couldn't unless he knew what was wrong. That and the fact that he didn't know how, because Trowa wasn't usually a very emotional person at all. He had no idea how to react.  
Slowly, Trowa stood up, his legs shaky. He turned away from them and walked to his bedroom, still crying silently.  
He doesn't want us to see him cry.. Doesn't want us to think he has feelings.. Quatre thought.  
Quatre sighed and sat down, contemplating how he could possibly help his friend, and also how to deal with Midii.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... (maybe)  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for Mobile Suit Gundam Wing The Everlasting Story 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Okay, so, one more time, please R&R my Dragon Ball Z fic, Worlds Apart. Um, that's all, I think. Thank you all so much for reading this fic!! Arigato!  
Sayanora,  
SS4Vegeto  
rowenhashiba@hotmail.com 


End file.
